


If I Were A Boy (One Shot)

by PuddlesofPupcake



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Sexism, in which Jack Thompson is an arsehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlesofPupcake/pseuds/PuddlesofPupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy breaks down over the harsh words of Agent Thompson, Angie is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were A Boy (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so sure about this fic but I figured I'd post it anyway.
> 
> Also, I've just realised I've never written anything where neither Peggy or Angie cries, what can I say? I'm an evil human being who is always a slut for angst.

Bloody hell. Only Peggy Carter could manage to have the terrible luck to end up walking into the first room she saw after exiting the lab, an interrogation room that contained the insufferable Jack Thompson. 

"Carter." he said simply, tone cool in a way that attempted to gain respect but would never quite manage. At least not from Peggy anyway. Peggy forced a half smile and a polite nod before turning to the door, she had so much stuff to be doing for Howard's investigation that she didn't have time for whatever the other Agent was about to say.

"Why do you work here?" His unexpected question stopped Peggy, she'd really been expected to be sent on a lunch run or be berated for some tiny little mistake in filing. The question seemed curious and innocent but Peggy could hear the poisonous edge to his words.

"To uphold democracy." she replied, her standard answer to any question regarding her work with the S.S.R, Army or Captain America. "Did you need a reminder?". Peggy couldn't resist any opportunity to dig at Thompson.

Thomson regarded Peggy for a moment. He held her in a gaze that seemed in equal parts, at least as far as Peggy could decipher, confused and spiteful. "But the rest of us get to do more than take lunch orders."

"You'll never know the thrill of learning whether or not Agent Yauch is in the mood for a club sandwich." Peggy forced a smile, refusing to allow the other Agent that he had hit her exactly where it hurt the most. 

Peggy couldn't help wonder if her sarcasm had been completely lost on Thompson as he vacantly stared at her. She was pretty sure this guy was supposed to be a fully trained federal agent but she could tell that for at least a moment he had taken a words seriously. Just as she was quietly losing hope in the S.S.R, Thompson allowed himself a small laugh. 

"You're trying to hide something, Peggy. And the only one you're fooling is you."

Carter's heart seemed to drop through the floor, willing away the heat that threatened to rise into her face and make her seem guiltier than ever. Thompson couldn't possibly be on to her about the Howard case! Although, even Peggy had to admit he was more than good enough at his job to discover what she was up to if he tried hard enough.

"And what's that, Agent Thompson?" she answered, making sure to add an air of confident nonchalance. She even felt herself emphasising the word 'Agent' in an attempt to keep him happier, he probably wouldn't appreciate the gesture though because when was the last time someone deliberately demeaned him about his work?

"The natural order of the universe." he began, confusing Peggy. "You're a woman. No man will ever consider you an equal. It's sad but it doesn't make it any less true."

The female agent made extra effort to keep her breathing level and even, anything to hide the fact that every word he said at felt like her punch in the stomach. And she'd received enough of those to know exactly what it felt like.

"I can always come to you for the truth. Good night." she managed to say, hearing her voice becoming fractionally higher pitched than usual. Not that Thompson would ever notice. She quietly exited the room, as much as she wanted to slam the door so hard it would fly off it's hinges and hit the pathetic man right in the face.

Walking down the corridor to the exit felt like she was seeing the world through different eyes. She looked at every one of her male colleagues she passed, hearing Thompson's words repeated again and again. It's not like she didn't know how the world worked, she spent nearly every day in this building being treated like a second class citizen, an idiot, a joke. She knew exactly why she wasted her extensive training on filing paperwork and fetching the men refreshments. It never bothered her, her life motto had always been that she knew her value and she would die before letting anyone else's opinion matter to her at all. But hearing it straight up, not merely implied by the actions of coworkers made her feel like she'd been at the wrong end of one of Howard's new shrinking rays. 

As long as she concentrated hard on the clicking noise of her heels hitting the pavement, Peggy could just about distract herself from the thoughts in her mind. Even then it seemed to take forever to get home. But soon enough, she found herself standing in her room at the Griffith, beating the punch bag she kept by her bed (without Miriam's permission of course). Every punch felt like she was spilling all the hurt out through her fists, especially if she imagined Thompson's smug face was right in front of her.

"Peggy, what the hell?"

Peggy spun round swiftly, seeing her Italian neighbour standing at the door with her eyebrows furrowed with concern. Whilst cursing herself for accidentally leaving her door unlocked,Peggy accidentally noticed to herself how adorable she looked pulling that face. Living next door to the young waitress was becoming almost as difficult as dealing with the guys at work. She could tell herself over and over again that she was just a friend but it did absolutely nothing to digest the butterflies that fluttered through her stomach every time they spoke.

"Are you okay?" Angie continued more softly, probably alluding to the the sweat pouring from every inch of Peggy as she stood panting from the intense workout. Peggy hated herself a little for allowing Angie to see her in this utter mess, who knows what Angie was thinking of her right then.

"Hello? Earth to Peggy?" Peggy suddenly realised that she hadn't replied, just standing there wordlessly like a fool. She also then realised she had no way whatsoever of concluding her day into a manageable explanation. Instead of coherent thought, all that came out was the entire day's worth of tears.

"Oh my God Peg." Angie rushed forwards in a panic and caught hold of Peggy's shoulders, leading her to sit down together on the edge of the bed. She began tracing slow circles on her neighbours back in an attempt to comfort her whilst allowing Peggy to explain.

"I don't know Angie, it's just I'm never quite good enough. I'm so tired of the guys at the office treating me like I'm nothing just because I happen to be a girl. It would be so much easier if I were a guy."

Angie laughed, much more kind than mocking, and nudged her with an elbow "Seriously Peggy? I reckon ladies are way cooler!"

"I mean it, I could get some actual respect. I could earn more money." Peggy paused for a second, weighing up her chances. Hell, she'd already broke down in front of the poor woman, might as well dump more weird crap on her evening. "I could have a sweet girl like you? She trailed off shyly, leaving the words hanging in the air sounding like a question than intended.

"To be honest Peg, you've already got a pretty high chance of that just as you are."


End file.
